Asylum
by Lt. Hawkins
Summary: When Gibson is deemed insane, the team must place him in a state of confinement, unless they can't. M for later. Need reviews, seriously.
1. Chapter 1

New story. Gonna try and make this a weekly updated story. The story is Gibson has gone "insane" and having to stay in the lunatic asylum in the Super Robot. Possibly some drifting apart to the others. So… aqui vamos! (Here we go).

Disclaimer: I don't own Srmthfg, but God, I wish I did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No! I'm not crazy! Let go of me this instant," Gibson said while trying to break free from the team's arms. He had recently been very ill and the team thinks this might have messed this head up a bit. "No way blue boy, we can't have you running around the ship with your ideas", Sparx explained. "He's right, your mind has been corrupted, you must be put in a solitary location where you can do no harm and no harm can be brought unto you," Antauri said. "But you don't understand, I have reason to believe…" BUMP! A hit was planted on the back of Gibson's head from Sparx rendering him unconscious . "Just shut up, we'll be there in a sec," he continued.

The chamber.

The team quickly got him down to the asylum and strapped a stray jacket on the unconscious monkey. "Is this really the best thing to do," Nova asked hesitantly. "Yes," Antauri said very sternly, "he is not well, we must leave him secluded so he can channel his mind and return to his normal state." Nova felt guilty and resisted the urge to cry for her fellow teammate. A hand was placed onto her shoulder and was flexed. "Don't worry Nova, he'll be alright", came a voice from the hand's owner.

The voice that had practically knocked her off her feet whenever she heard it. He had helped as much as he did annoy her and had always been his first priority. Oh how much she would love to just say "I love you Sprx-77".

"He'll pull through and will be back in the lab before you know it," he added. A small tear had escaped her eyelid and across her cheek. She immediately ran from the chamber and the rest of the team watched as the doors closed. The four of them returned their attention behind them only to find a stray jacket on the floor completely unattended.

The engine room.

The blue monkey was running at a complete sprint and looking for a place to hide. He wasn't usually one to run, but in a time like this, fighting his own team wouldn't be logical. Looking left to right, Gibson was completely afraid hoping the team hadn't discovered he was missing quite yet. "Just a little more time," he prayed in his head. He continued sprining until all of a sudden his stomach rose to his chest and and his foot hit air. He was falling.


	2. Fear

Let's keep it rolling here.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is he?!"

"I don't know, I don't know."

"Stop", yelled a deep voice which could only be the black monkey. "We must find him, his mind is unstable." "How on Shuggazoom are we supposed to do that. He could be anywhere", Sparx yelled while trying to stay "calm".

"HELP…", came a voice. "I'm being surr… formless minions. I nee… lp!" "It's Jinmay" Chiro exclaimed. "You guys find Gibson, I gotta find Jinmay", he continued. "But Chiro…", the black monkey yelled, but Chiro was already.

"Urg… whatever. I'll go search the rooms and the pilot room", Sparx said. "I'll check the mess hall and the engine room", Otto said. "And I will inspect the vents and outside", said the black simian. "Alright, let's move!"

Nova was in her room sobbing like a teenage girl who missed prom. She couldn't bare the fact that Gibson might be crazy and couldn't stomach if she actually had to attack him if anything were to happen. "Why must the bad happen to the good," she managed to say. "He's apart of me that wants to just give up. And another wants to kill myself for even thinking that. What am I supposed to do?" She finally managed to stop sobbing and instead just had tears and the nose runs. Nova, practically suffocating her pillow to the point of it actually bursting, wasn't very much happy with what happened next.

(Alarm) _ATTENTION, ATTENTION. APPREHENDED SUBJECT HAS ESCAPED. _

"Oh no", Nova gasped, "Gibson!" "NOVA", a voice yelled while the door slammed open. "AH", Nova yelled in complete surprise. "Sparx?" "Nova, have you seen Gibson?" "No, what happened, how did he get free", Nova replied in terror. I don't know, we're all looking for him. Come on, help us search."

The engine room.

"Gibson! Gibson", Otto called. "Come on out, we're not gonna hurt you", Otto said in his regular semi-cheerful voice. Otto looked along all the pathways, under catwalks, and in some of the vents. Gibson was nowhere to be found. All of a sudden Otto stumbled only to notice something warm around his ankle. He turned onto his back only to see an arm grabbing his leg and a few fingers on the ledge of the walkway. In sheer shock, without thinking, Otto pulled out his saws and tried to counter the threat. As he did, the figure let go of him. Otto pulled himself together and finally saw that two sets of hands were hanging and realized it was Gibson.

"Otto…help…me", the blue monkey said trying desperately to hang on. "Hang on, let me warn the others.." "No, there's no time, I'm slipping", Gibson interjected. "But I…" "Help me", he said again. Otto pondered on this and decided to go ahead and pull him up. "Oh, oh, my goodness. Thank you, thank you", Gibson said frantically. "Now I have to call the rest of the t…_". _Otto collapsed to ground before finishing with a blue monkey standing there holding a pipe wrench. "Sorry Otto, not yet…"

Outside the Super Robot, the shoulders.

"He's not here. Surely one of the others found him by now", Antauri told himself. (Radio dispatch) "_Hello? Hello? Antauri, have you found Gibson yet?" "_I have not. Have you tried Otto?" "_I tried him a few times, he's not answering, the signal must be jammed." "_Keep searching then, I have notified the authorities to report to us if they see him. Antauri out."

The Pilot room.

"Apparently Antauri hasn't seen him, he could be anywhere but it's most likely he's still in the Super Robot", Sparx explained to Nova. "Okay" was all she could say. "What's wrong Nova, talk to me." "It's nothing." "Come on, you can trust me." Never before had his words sounded so genuine and sincere. She slowly raised her head to make eye contact. "Well… the thing is, I couldn't bare the fact that he might be discharged or deactivated because of his state. Then what? We lose him like we did Mandarin. He's pretty much like a brother to m…" Nova couldn't finish explaining and, again, started sobbing.

"Ah, cheer up. We'll fix him, I give you my word" Sparx said.

"No! Not just your word, I need a deeper promise than that!" Never before had Sparx heard this tone from Nova. At this point the really started to worry for her well being and wondered if the situation was starting to escalate to something much, much worse.

"Nova", Sparx started," I give you a promise from the bottom of my heart that I'll fix this…" Sparx grabbed Nova's hand and put it on his chest. "As long as my heart pounds, my promise won't be broken." Nova could tell from the tone of his voice and the water in his eyes that he was not going let anything happen to Gibson. In a complete moment of adrenaline and emotion, she pulled him in locking their lips.

The Engine Room

Gibson dragged Otto towards a dark corner of some machines and sat him upright. "I'm sorry brother, but I mustn't have the others aware right now. Gibson ran up and down the catwalks taking care not to fall again and looked for a way to the lab. The whole time he ran, the thought of what he'd just done ran even faster through his head. "What have I done? Maybe I really am going insane", he thought. Gibson was never the violent one. Even when battles emerged, he usually dealt with the other problems that were present. Such as freeing a civilian, healing a teammate, or freezing an enemy to make them incapacitated. But no matter how much he'd done for the team, nothing can make up for attacking another member.

Sprinting was not one of Gibson's strong points, especially for long distances. The sound of his feet somewhat sliding as they hit the metal floor and the utmost burning sensation in his solar plexus gave Gibson only that much more of a reason to keep going. "If you stop, you're dead." Despite this not being true, he took it to heart, not letting anything stop him from revealing the truth and using whatever works to keep his ass moving.


	3. Adrenaline

Hey you're still reading, I guess I'm not a complete failure…(swallows sadness eventually coming to).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blood stained the walls as Sparx and Nova walked into a very low traffic hallway near the shoulders of the SR. Of course the sight of this made them nearly gag, especially by the smell of it.

"What the hell happened here", Sparx asked himself with major disgust. "I think the more important question is who this belongs to, or hopefully what", the yellow monkey said completely rid of her tears, for the moment. They walked in deeper hoping not to find what caused all of this, only to be accompanied by the sounds of their feet making swishing noises as the puddles got deeper. Sparx armed himself and was ready to kill at any moment. "I hope to God this has nothing to do with Gibson." "Yeah, me neither", Sparx replied.

They walked the corner to find nothing but drag streaks on the floor leading to a door to the next room. Nova switched to her fists and punched down the door only to find a very large white wolf soaked in its victim's body fluids. This creature obviously couldn't be reasoned with as it lunged at Nova and biting off the end of her tail. "AHH." "_Magna-Tingler Blast!" _He sent a very powerful surge of electricity at the wolf hitting its abdomen and only knocking it back towards the wall. This infuriated the creature and caused it, now, to lunge at him. "Oh Sh…" The wolf pushed him against the wall sinking its teeth into most of the front and back of his torso. Sparx couldn't believe what was happening. After everything the team had ever been through, nothing ever compared to this. Most of the time they left a battle with some cuts and bruises, but nothing more. Now there is a huge wolf chomping down on him ripping bits of flesh off his body.

Nova got up and realized that Sparx was in danger and immediately reacted. She quickly thought up a plan. "This thing is really strong, there's not even a sign of a burn on his fur", she thought in haste. She looked up and found many pipes running across the ceiling labeled "Danger : Steam - Do not touch" and "Caution: High Voltage Current". She quickly pounded her fists together causing the wolf to whine from the noise and reluctantly release Sparx. "Wait a minute…", she thought as she contemplated on a new plan. She jumped up and punched a nearby alarm causing an ear deafening screech. The wolf, in a state of confusion, backed out of the doorway and ran off.

Sparx sat there propped up against the wall struggling to breath. "Bastard got my lung", he managed to say while pointing out and bloody wound on his abdomen. He had many cuts and puncture wounds across his body with a majority located on his stomach. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…" Nova was panicking beyond any other time she had before. Her heart felt like it was about to burst at the thought of him dying and it didn't help much with the rapid pounding from the fight. She hyperventilated for a moment then proceeded to help Sparx.

"Hang on, we're gonna get through this", Nova exclaimed while doing a horrible job trying to hold back tears. "No…va…(_cough)", _he said just before coughing up a faceful of blood. "Oh my God. SPARX!" His head fell sideways as he went into shock. Nova checked his pulse to find him still alive. Barley. She quickly picked him up and carried him to a nearby tube and transferred to med-bay.

The trip was not helping the situation as Sparx's… blood stained the yellow tube. Eventually, they reached the bay where she worked hastily to save him. She was not the chief of medicine so she didn't know much for the situation.

1) Stop the bleeding.

She grabbed a few rags and placed them firmly on the wounds.

2) Clear airway.

Sparx laid there half dead, but he seemed to be breathing normally.

3) Immediately fix punctured organ.

Nova had absolutely no idea how to do that. She didn't know whether to use a needle and thread or use medical glue.

She frantically searched for a manual or SOMETHING that would give her some idea. This plan didn't work, unfortunately. After moments of panicking, she did know of one other alternative. Euthanize the patient. She felt her chest drop like a hundred pound weight and immediately collapsed as this thought entered her head. She began sobbing and almost vomited. She would have never thought that she would be the one to end his life, not in a million millenniums. She loved him and she knew he loved her back. Through everything they'd ever been through, she would have to end.

She nearly collapsed again after forcing herself to stand and practically threw herself over the edge when she walked to a medicine drawer and pulled out a euthanasia syringe. She crept over to where Sparx lied, stopping many times on the way. When she was finally only a few inches away, she vomited under the table followed by desperate tears and a running nose. She got up and realized what she must do. She removed the cap of the syringe and prepared to take her teammates life.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, I didn't really think this would be as long as it was… W/e. I would really love to write the next chapter but I think I should wait a while. Anyway, see ya next hora.


	4. Passion

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibson reached the top of some stairs and slammed open the door only to find Nova reacting to the booming door. "Gibson", asked a frightened, mortally saddened Nova. "Nova? What are you…" Gibson was cut off by the sight of his dying teammate bleeding profusely on a surgical bed. "What happened", asked Gibson walking quickly over to the bed only to be knocked back with incredible force. "Don't you dare touch him. What the hell is going on here. What was… that thing", Nova asked with rage in her voice. Gibson was flabbergasted from being struck by his own teammate, especially if it was her. She looked at him ready to beat him to a pulp if she didn't get an answer. "Calm down Nova. I'll explain everything, but first… I need to treat his wounds. If I don't help him, he will die."

Nova's anger immediately dropped, but her fists didn't. Her body felt the sadness take over as the words were processed in her mind. She stood up from her fighting stance and switched back to her normal hands allowing Gibson to work on Sparx. "Alright," continued Gibson, "I'll need some alcohol, a damp rag, size…4...6...and 2 scalpels, some thread and needle, a bag of O-negative, and 3 milligrams of morphine." Nova quickly gathered the supplies while Gibson sterilized himself and checked on the wounds.

She ran back and forth grabbing this and that when suddenly she knocked over a jar of syringes, causing Sparx to wake up. "Oh…", he groaned. "Sparx!" "Nova?" "Sparx, oh my God. How are you feeling?" "I don't know, not too bad, I guess…" "That would be the morphine", Gibson interrupted. "You", Sparx yelled. "Relax, he's here to help." "Whaddya mean help? What the hell was that…that…". Sparx fell unconscious before he could finish, leaving the two of them to get started.

The Engine Room

"Oh…what happened. My head." Otto slowly made his way to his feet while rubbing a dent in his helmet. He then activated his walkie and contacted Antauri.

"Antauri. Antauri!"

"…Otto? Otto, where are you", a worried Antauri responded.

"I'm in the engine room. He was here, but he got away. Have you guys found him yet?"

"Not yet. Sparx and Nova haven't reported in for quite some time. Are you alright?"

"I'm…fine", Otto said rubbing his head again, "I'll keep looking down here. It may be worse than we thought. Watch your back. Otto out."

Not taking anymore chances, Otto immediately switched to his saws, ready to show no mercy.

Med Bay

Gibson worked diligently on Sparx's wounds. It was a mess. Several organs were punctured, veins and arteries were severed, a few cracked ribs, and the punctured lung. Nova couldn't stand to watch, but she managed to sit by his side and clutching his hand with both of hers. "I'm so sorry Sparx. It's all my fault", she thought over and over again. Tearing, she couldn't help but wonder what that wolf was doing in the Super Robot. Who's blood was in that hall? Why was it unaffected by their attacks? It seemed… unnatural. An attack from the Skeleton King, maybe?

About an hour later, the surgery was coming to a finish. "Just a little longer and you'll be alright", he said to his teammate. Nova, now exhausted from everything, was asleep, slouched over with Sparx's hand against her face. Suddenly, there was constriction on her hand followed by a weary voice. "No…Nova", asked the voice. Nova's head shot up and a wide smile came across her face. "Oh my… Sparx!" A powerful hug surrounded his head along with several tears. "Hey hey, don't cry. No…no more crying, you're too tough for that", he joked. A small giggle and sniff were her response. "Good to have you back, Sparx", Gibson welcomed.

A small tear filled Sparx's eye. Gibson had helped many times before, but never before had he saved his life from this close of call. "Tha…thank you…" "Don't talk", Gibson ordered, "You're injuries were most severe, well obviously, but if Nova hadn't slowed the bleeding earlier, you wouldn't be here right now." He looked at her and gave a smile that said, "Thank you, for many things" and "I love you, too." Nova blushed and covered her weak smile.

"Now then", he continued, "you must take these every hour to numb the pain." Gibson placed some pills by his bed, "and you must also rest. I've done all I can, your body will do the rest." Sparx nodded and took some of the medication. "Come Nova, let's let him sleep." Nova agreed and followed Gibson out of the room, but not before placing a kiss on the injured monkey's forehead.

As Nova walked out of the room, Gibson turned to Sparx. "By the way, you're welcome." He gave a reassuring smile and left the room.


	5. Remorse

A/N: Hello, loyal fans to my story. I'm sorry you had to wait, but school's a bitch, and exams plus friends plus teenage hormones plus writer's block make writing stories impossible. But alas, enough with talking, you all have waited three months for another chapter, onward!

DISCLAIMER: I'm sure you already know I don't own SRMTHFG.

* * *

The night was quiet and the moon shined high. No doubt that Ranger 7 was in its "Full moon" phase as its brightness illuminated the city's sky scrapers and nearby parks. Gibson viewed all this from a window that was placed on the East side of the robot, but the blue monkey had more important things to worry about than nature's design. He gazed for a moment over towards Nova, who was sitting with her ankles crossed, sipping lukewarm coffee and slowly nodding off.

She was tough, but the physical pain was nothing compared to her emotional pain at this moment. Her fur was ruffled, her eyes had noticeable bag lines, and her lips crusted of vomit residue, but Gibson wasn't paying attention to any of that.

Gibson: "What happened to your tail?"

Nova shot up from her daze with a surprised, "What?" She slowly swung her tail around and saw that most of the links in her tail were missing and a few wires were protruding through the empty space, reminding her of what happened.

Nova: "Oh… um, the fight, it…bit it off."

Gibson walked over and sat in the chair next to her, imitating her posture by slouching forward, resting his elbows on his knees. A few seconds and several thumb taps later, he decided to break the silence.

Gibson: "You know, you're very brave."

She squinted her eyebrows into a "what the hell" kind of expression and glanced over at him, but his eyes remained towards the ground.

Gibson: "You probably don't need to here this from me, but allow me to clarify. Most people in your situation wouldn't have done what you were about to. Euthanasia is never emotionally easy, especially when that person… is someone you are in love with."

Nova sat quietly changing expressions almost every fifth word. The thought of any sort of syringe at this moment would bring tears of regret and self punishment. He slowly looked up at her and gave her a smile to help lift her mood, even just a little bit. The clench in her lips attempting a smile would say that it worked a little.

Gibson: "Come. Let's get you to bed."

Gibson got up grabbing her upper arm and gave a slight tug to get up. At first she refused, but a few seconds later, she gave in and followed him. Her posture while walking was no better than her previous sitting position, as her shoulders were slouched, her head bobbed as they walked, and she leaned against Gibson during most of the trip.

They soon reached her room and went in, then continued towards the side of her bed. Gibson motioned her to lie down, but she didn't do it immediately. She left his side and turned to face him, then with a powerful force hugged him, causing him to jump a little.

Nova: "Promise me! Promise me he'll be alright."

Gibson finally realizing it was a hug, placed his arms around the crying simian.

Gibson: "Don't worry. I promise."

Never before had Gibson's words sound so sincere and vengeful. He started thinking about the creature and the consequences of not ridding the beast from existence. Moments later, he noticed his hands clenching Nova's back and quickly eased up. She pulled away slowly, sniffing and tearing mildly, but made no eye contact. Instead, she remained silent and turned to lie down.

She lay in her bed continuing to sniffle and tear while Gibson pulled a blanket over her and sat in a nearby chair. He sat there and listened as the crying ceased and steady, quiet breaths filled the room. He silently got up and left the room.

* * *

A/N: Cool, I got another chapter done. Geez, dude, maybe I've been out of school for too long, my mind's all rusty and my "Authorization" has declined.

Anyhow, Gibson tries to calm a thrashed Nova and swears revenge and peace for SPRX-77 (yes, I typed it out cuz I'm a nerd). Now that Nova is fine, how will he stop the creature? Please review, seriously.


	6. Forgiveness

Okay, I revised it a little to make it roll a bit more off the tongue and make it seem like a better read. I spent a good two hours on the revise, so please… review…

* * *

"No. No, they'll never believe me. I've already tried once before. They're just unwilling to listen!"

Gibson contemplated on how he could stop the monster, but he knew the chances of him succeeding were slim, especially since he couldn't have help from the others.

"If I have any chance, I must…"

Out of nowhere, a whirling saw hurled towards Gibson, but missed and hit the wall behind him. After a moment, another was slung from the shadows, but this time, Gibson wasn't as lucky as a laceration was made on his abdomen. He rose to his feet, holding the wound, and ducked under a knocked over coffee table.

"Oh, Gibson?" came a child like taunt from the attacker, no doubt Otto…obviously Otto. Gibson quickly glanced at Otto and immediately retracted as both of the saws returned, slicing his hiding place into three. "I came to return the favor", Otto yelled with apparent pain in his voice. Gibson, panicking, picked up one of thirds of the table and chucked it at Otto. He wasn't attempting to injure Otto, but needed a distraction long enough to escape through the nearby door.

Gibson found himself sprinting down the halls of the Super Robot again, gasping for air and straining to keep his balance. It didn't help when he heard a door slam open and saw light from Otto's saw ricocheting off the walls right behind him. He didn't take the chance look back, he hauled ass and ran through any open door.

Not so long after the chase started, they ended up back in the engine room where this quarrel began. Gibson, taking care not to slip again, lunged himself onto a large pipe and began to climb some smaller ones. While climbing, he contemplated on how to deal with the beast and proving what he has figured out.

"Well, surely his weakness is that of a normal wolf or dog, but he may be able to overcome it. Let's see… Sound sensitivity, colorblindness, quadruped, large size… Maybe if I…" Gibson was cut off by the sight of Antauri hovering over the catwalk. He quickly ducked down and watched as he passed hoping he hadn't noticed him when the unthinkable happened. He stopped mid-air and raised his head, causing Gibson's heart to race.

"Gibson?" he called, startling him. "I can sense you nearby. Come out." Gibson knew that he really had no other choice at this moment. He could either go back down and face Otto, who would shred him to pieces, or surrender himself to Antauri, who would probably be more sympathetic. It was a Hobson's choice and he was in a pickle. Antauri turned to face him as Gibson steadily pulled himself over the railing. Antauri remained calm, but made an obvious gesture when Gibson grabbed his side with the passing adrenaline rush. Gibson carefully scoped out his surroundings looking for an escape.

"I know what you're thinking about doing", he said, "but it's not going to work. Give up Gibson." He watched as Antauri drew closer towards him, and looked around more urgently for any opportunity to break for it, but there was nothing. Suddenly, Otto's saw came for him, but dodged it again, and managed to cut open a steam pipe. "Otto, no!" Antauri protected his face from the rushing steam, but watched as Gibson jumped over the railing, landed on the catwalk below where Otto was, and started running. He ran passed Otto, and dived into an open vent. When Otto went to grab him, he realized his saw caught onto one of pipes and couldn't move.

Gibby turned around to see the two stuck in their positions and noticed the beast had been charging right towards Otto, who was too busy with his saw to realize it coming. He felt his heart jump, and knew that he couldn't leave him there to be eaten. Remembering the promise he'd made to Sparx, Nova, and himself, he climbed out the vent, switched to his drills, and fired liquid nitrogen into the beast's mouth, freezing its jaw open. With his other drill, he cut through Otto's chain, and pushed him out of the way.

"Go. I'll deal with him", Gibson hastily told Otto while nudging him away. Otto looked rather annoyed, but grateful in a small sense. He reluctantly agreed, and rushed to get Antauri out of the steam.

Gibson jumped back and watched as the monster rattled its head, trying desperately to free itself. Gibson climbed over the railing, switched to his lasers, and fired on the support pillars from under the bridge. They quickly gave way as the catwalk fell onto a machine causing the monster to fall on it and forcing Gibson over the railing next to the creature. A few wires shocked the monster and left it stunned for a few seconds, but the bridge continued to collapse. Gibson immediately jumped up and caught a pipe just as the pillars gave way completely, causing the monster to fall into the depths of the engine room.

Back in the doorway where Gibson and Otto came through earlier, Otto was inspecting Antauri for any serious injuries. Gibson came up the stairs and noticed them and saw they noticed him, too. They both looked at him and then back at each other wondering what to do at this point.

"Are you guys alright", Gibson asked. "…We've been better", Antauri responded for the both of them. Otto continued checking Antauri, forcing himself not to look at Gibson. "Otto…" Gibson started, "I'm sorry. No one would believe me and if I hadn't, then there would have been nothing I could do to stop the creature. I…I…" he sighed knowing that nothing he said would justify what he'd done, "There's no explanation for what I did." Gibson looked away in guilt and couldn't bear to face him right now. He gazed over at the wreckage and all that will need maintenance when this is all over and how if he didn't make amends with Otto now, he'll have to do it later when it might be too late. He felt a hand grip his shoulder and looked to see it was Otto. He spun him around and placed a kiss on his cheek, causing Gibson to blush.

"It's alright. You saved me. An eye for an eye, right", Otto explained, whispering in Gibson's ear. Gibson wrapped his arms around him and began to weep, tearing for the regret of attacking a (team) mate, later becoming a sob. They eventually pulled apart and each wiped tears off of their faces.

"Now…" Gibson started while taking a deep breath, "the beast is incapacitated for now, but it will take more than that pit to fully stop it. I have a few ideas on how to capture it, but I don't trust it enough to keep it alive. We'll have to kill it."

* * *

A/N

Oh yeah! Did I forget to mention I'm an Ottson fan? Ok, now we're starting to get to the main point. So, Otto tries to capture Gibson by "any means necessary" so goes a little overboard with his saws. After a while they make amends, well… for now anyway. But the mystery still stands. Why did the Hyper force want to put him in the Asylum? Find out next time "_On Dragonball Z! DadadaddaadA!!!" P.S. I'm not gay, but I have nothing against them._


	7. Author's Note

Hello. I'm sorry I haven't updated in like… forever, but school is just terrible lately and I was struggling to keep up. I promise you loyal fans that this story is not abandoned and that as soon as I get enough time to write, I will continue the story. Again, I'm sorry.


End file.
